rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 15
Numrenth 28, after capturing Noah and turning him over to the officials of Dunkelschwein. It occurred between sessions 15 and 16, immediately after OOS 13 and 14. Transcript Kiono: Kiono sits on the bed with the book from the temple. The pages are super brittle. She turns the first page and it falls apart. She mutters, digs in her bag, and pulls out a small clear orb that glows faintly. She mutters another word and the page is fixed. She reads the page, then very, very carefully turns the page. Every time she isn't careful enough, she sighs, grabs the orb again, and repeats the mending. Ondo: Ondo doesn't notice at first, but after a while looks up. "Oh... I don't think I've seen you use that before, when did you acquire it?" Kiono: Kiono jumps a little, not expecting to be addressed. She checks the pages she was touching and, content she didn't harm them, looks at the orb in her hand. Her voice is soft. "A, uh... a few hours before I...." Her volume drops so much you can barely hear as she finishes her sentence. "Escaped." Ondo: "Ah... it was, something important to the temple then?" Kiono: "Quite the opposite, in fact. It didn't come from the temple at all." Her expression is... pained irony? Is that an expression? Ondo: Ondo turns properly. "What is it?" Kiono: Kiono looks at the orb. She keeps looking at it. "It's a Mending Orb." Ondo: "I'm familiar with the spell." Pause. "The elves had similar items, even if they weren't exactly in the same form." Quietly, "What drew you to take it with you?" Kiono: "It's not an interesting explanation, I'm afraid. It was already in the bag when the time came to leave." "I... try to avoid using... magical items for the.. most part." "Ones that have to be activated, that is." Ondo: "Why's... that?" Kiono: Kiono stares straight ahead. There is a long pause. "I don't have a good response to that." Ondo: Ondo's shoulders slump a little. "You are not required to tell me." He turns back to his work. Kiono: "I, uh..." Kiono fidgets horribly for a minute, running a hand through her hair, practically facepalming with her free hand, etc. "Yeah. That... Okay. I'm sorry." Ondo: Leans back around. "You don't have to be... sorry, Kiono. I meant that. You are not required to tell me anything. But as your friend I am here to listen." pause. "No that's not quite... I think you know that. What's more important is I would like to understand." "But I know there are some topics best left... alone." Kiono: Kiono sighs. "I'm just... A very bad liar is all." Ondo: "Well luckily for you I am absolutely terrible at reading people." "You have permission to take advantage of that." Kiono: Kiono raises an amused eyebrow at him. ''"I'd rather not take advantage of you, Ondo ar' Thond Tira. And I'm sorry for having lied to you just now." Ondo: "I am not used to not - hm." ''He stops his train of thought. Kiono: Kiono watches him a moment. "Not... use to what?" Ondo: "Nothing. Just... still adjusting to... personhood status." Kiono: Kiono immediately opens her mouth to speak, then closes it again. It is a moment before she says, "It takes some getting used to... I... suppose." Ondo: Confusion, "Are you... do you have personal experience with the matter?" Kiono: Kiono is silent for a long time, clearly in thought. "I.... I've had no memories for a while now. You... don't feel much like a person without memories.." Ondo: "Then I guess we are in an oddly similar ship, as usual." Pause, look up. "Boat?" "Anyway. I suppose it is good that we can figure it out together." Kiono: "It is helpful, yes." She seems thoughtful as she says this. "Um." "Tallo apparently has some... ideas about what I am capable of doing regarding magic. I thought perhaps avoiding magical items might be an avenue I might pursue to... dissuade her. My explanation a moment ago was... insufficient at best." Ondo: "Ideas like... Veggrek has ideas?" Kiono: "I don't know where she got them from, so yes, I would say that is accurate." Ondo: "People seem to make a lot of assumptions about you." Kiono: "It's easier to assume things than to ask outright." Ondo: Ondo stares at her. "There has unfortunately been, ah, limited information...." "...Not that that's entirely your fault." Kiono: She looks at him warily, then remembers that he knows about her memory issues and relaxes. She looks back at the book, skims the page she was on. "It's a journal, by the way." Ondo: "Who did it belong to?" Kiono: "A priest of the temple." "From... before it became Yumia's it seems." Ondo: "Interesting... have you learned anything from it?" Kiono: "Not really. It's just daily routine so far. The age of the pages and the archaic language is slowing me down, though." Ondo: "I see. Well perhaps there's something in it that will align with our quest, whatever our quest is." Kiono: "Perhaps. It might take some time before I get through the whole thing, though." "I don't suppose you know a way to fix ancient, crumbling books?" Ondo: "Hm. Not beyond mending, unfortunately. I tend to work with thicker pieces of wood." "My magic is entirely limited to what Akaros can do - which - doesn't seem like his circlehouse." Akaros: "There was an annoying Time Wizard I fought once. I kept killing him but he would rewind and fight me in a younger body. I literally had to kill him until he un-birthed himself out of existence. I doubt any of his magic survived, since he technically never existed to create it." Akaros offers unhelpfully. "On the other hand, I still remember fighting him, so.... Shrug for me, Ondo." Ondo: Ondo shrugs dramatically with both arms. Kiono: "Th....thank you?" "No, that doesn't help anything." Ondo: "Sounds exciting though." Akaros: "If I remember his name or something I'll let you know?" "So many mortals scream them at me, it's hard to keep them straight." "My name is Blarg, You killed my something or other, prepare to" "usually that's about as far as they'd get" Akaros chuckles Ondo: Healthy twinge of fear from Ondo, without thinking about it. Kiono: Kiono looks at Akaros's general... space. She is not amused. "Say something like that again, and I will make sure even Belxari can't do anything to save you." Ondo: Healthy twinge of surprise from Ondo. Akaros: "Acknowledging that I ended the lives of many people?" "It's not like I did it for fun." "When you're the draconic aspect of destruction people tend to come looking for a fight." "Would-be heroes with something to prove" "Their siblings, motivated by vengeance." "Dragon hunters, thinking the 'First Akaros' would make a good trophy." "Other dragons." "Others still..." He's quiet for a second. "People forget that I was there when Meyrin showed up, protecting them from her monsters with the others." "I mean people forget that Meyrin showed up at all, so fine I guess." Ondo: Ondo relaxes. He's looking down at the cloak from where it sweeps around the chair. "I... sometimes forget how old you are." Akaros: Akaros remains silent, lost in his own thoughts for the moment Ondo: He's reaching out to Akaros with his mind, as if he intended to say something, but there's nothing there. Just the reaching. Akaros: "perhaps it's time...." he murmurs absently Kiono: "Time?" Kiono is having plenty of thoughts of her own, but shoves them aside as best she can for the moment. She also gingerly sets the book and orb aside. Akaros: "No. It's nothing. I'm sorry if I upset you." Akaros says, snapping out of it "We should focus on Pronza and the other mortals. Undestroying them or whatever you call it." Kiono: Kiono debates saying anything for a long moment. Her words are halting. "If you mean... time for people to... remember Meyrin's arrival... the arrival of... the dragons..." She pauses. "It was a time of untold death and sacrifice. Perhaps it is.... better not to remember." Akaros: "Death and sacrifice is about all I've ever known. Other than Nox, the other ascendants were at least normal dragons before ascending," He says ,"I was born into that. A fully formed engine of destruction, with that expectation alone." "But I suppose I can't exactly argue with you." Kiono: "Then don't make light of it," Kiono says. It's as much a warning as one can make against a mostly-intangible dragon god. Akaros: Akaros falls silent, pondering once again Pronza: Pronza has excused herself from this very serious discussion to attempt to ride Scabacca Ondo: Ondo is quiet, and turns back to his work, but doesn't start. He silent for a while just looking at the mess of tools, wood pieces, paint. ["I've seen a few of your memories. Briefly. But there's so much I don't know. To be clear, I am not an expert in even basic history of this world."] you be willing to... tell me about it?" history, I mean." Akaros: It was a long time ago." we have sometime to actually discuss it. Maybe." Ondo: are going to be sitting in this room for a good 8 hours tonight, what do you need, a week?" Akaros: yeah, that's a good point. Think Pronza will want to hear it? Might take her mind of things. Or like. Make it way, way worse." Ondo: Ondo looks at the doll. "Pronza do you mind if we discuss the history of an ancient dragon god and his exploits?" Pronza: Pronza points to "no". And then waves to get Kiono's attention. Kiono: Kiono eyes Ondo when he asks his question, then turns to Pronza. "Yes?" Pronza: Pronza holds up her swear block and taps "Yes" with it emphatically. Kiono: Kiono just nods because she still has no idea why this is being directed at her. But she otherwise indicates that she would also like to hear Akaros' story. Akaros: "Perhaps everyone should be here." Akaros' voice is heard by Veggrek and Tallo: "I am telling my life story apparently, if you wish to join us." "Bring pillows" (Also at this point it's super duper late) Veggrek: Veggrek rolls over at the foot of Tallo’s bed. “Mmmh. D’you want t’do tha’?” Tallo: “no dark’ness not the gumdrop bu—hm? wha?” Veggrek: “Go hear Akaros’s life story?” Tallo: opens her eyes and blinks a bunch “aka...a-dawg...what now?” Veggrek: “Sorry to wake you. Akaros, the dragon god of destruction that’s Ondo’s cloak, is telling his life story apparently.” Tallo: blinks a few more times Veggrek: “Thought you might be interested.” tallo: “oh. okay. g’night vergre....” rolls over after a moment jumps up, covers being thrown off of her by the jerky motion “what WHAT?” Veggrek: Veggrek pushes himself upright, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. “Akaros invited us to come hear his life story. He said to bring pillows.” Tallo: “wha—?! right now?? what time even is—???!” is grabbing a pillow “wait how do you know this?” stops mid-pillow grab Veggrek: “Telepathy.” Veggrek grunts, grabbing an armful of pillows to stumble out of the room with. “I mean, it could be a dream, but my dreams are usually more traumatic and less friendly.” Tallo: blinks a few more times “right. yup. okay. tell you what. you go see if it’s legit and come back and let me know?” Veggrek: “Mhm. Good idea.” Veggrek mumbles, staggering out. Tallo: tallo’s face plops back into the pillow Akaros: Akaros waits patiently, playing paper/paper/paper with Pronza Ondo: Ondo carefully slips Dolly back inside his chest compartment before Veg and Tallo show up, and reaches for another block of wood. He has started and stopped so many projects it is beginning to get silly. Kiono: Kiono puts the journal and orb away. She pulls out her own journal to write in while they wait. Veggrek: "Hi, everyone." Veggrek says flatly. "Is Akaros telling his life story? Tallo wanted me to confirm it wasn't a dream before she committed to waking up." Ondo: "Ah, yes. Akaros was just about to tell us some of his history, if you'd like to join us. If not you're free to get some rest." Veggrek: Veggrek nods, dropping the pillows in his arms, and makes an about-face to go tell Tallo. Tallo: tallo, only having half-woken to begin with, has fallen asleep again in the brief period veg was gone Veggrek: “Tallo. It’s really happening.” Tallo: tallo rouses and sleepily gets her pillow and heads over Veggrek: Veggrek joins her, of course. Akaros: Akaros waits for everyone to settle in, and then begins to seep from Ondo. Not enough to render the warforged sentinel immobile, but enough to form a smoky cloud above everyone. The cloud forms into the shape of a ten-headed dragon "We were formed when progenitus, after untold years, was overthrown by ancient gods. Their reign would be brief, but in response to the change, the Realm began to form us to serve as protectors, should we ever be required." The shadow-dragon topples and spills, forming into a sphere "For milennia we grew inside the cradle, the ten original ascendants, in what the mortals below called Luna, the first moon. We gestated and slumbered and grew. Each of us emphasizing different aspects of what our mother wanted for us, for the world. Eventually, we hatched." The sphere splits in half, the smoke forms ten shapes that spiral down to another plume of smoke. Kiono: "Your mother?" Ondo: Ondo has put his things down, neck craned up fully to watch in awe. Kiono: Kiono is quiet, but her voice solid. Akaros: "Not a biological parent, or anything of the sort. Luna, the moon that formed us, a goddess in her own right, perished in our waking." "Meyrin arrived, bringing with her the monsters that would become known to you as 'abberations.' But to us, they were the enemy." The smoke twists into many tentacles horrors, fighting a smokey dragon that looks suspiciously like Akaros. "Their numbers seemed endless, and the mortals of that time were all but forced underground. Some deliberately sank parts of their landmass just to escape the alien onslaught. Most of the creatures were small, but there were towering titans that even we had to work together to annihilate." The smoke shifts to show three small smoke dragons strafing a tentacled titan with too many arms and too many legs. Kiono: Kiono is watching intently. Wondering at all points if he is lying. Akaros: "But we succeeded- at least well enough for the slumbering gods to awaken anew and bring the conflict to a stalemate. Quraura among them. The pieces of Luna reforged into Yumia. What would become Korrine. Lysaro's sleepless predecessor. The others are all long forgotten." The smoke shows several humanoid forms forcing back a horde of tentacled horrors, the monsters evaporating into so much smoke. "We ascendants, our task complete, had nowhere really to go. Tiamat and Bahamut and Cienant and others had created new, lesser dragons, which filled the realms. Some of us sought glory, some sought conquest. Compassion. Oblivion." The smoke becomes ten dragons, flying in separate directions "I sought solitude, and so I found a land intent upon ravaging itself- what would become the dragonlands." Ondo: "Why... solitude?" Akaros: "The conflict lasted much longer than you realize, apocalypses are slow business, done correctly. The war with Meyrin alone lasted three thousand years." Ondo: "So you're saying you needed some alone time?" Akaros: "Basically, yeah." Kiono: "Three thousand years is a long time." Akaros: "Many of the other ascendants left to other planes or forged their own kingdoms. The dragons who came to inhabit the dragonlands became more aggressive for my presence. The land was harsh and I, its effective ruler, was harsher still. The civilized world was one that didn't need us, and so I valued the wild chaos of the dragonlands, and sought to preserve it." The smoke forms one again into a fleet of ships, reaching for a floating coastline. "Settlers and Explorers, Conquerers and Refugees, many sought to reach the land, but I would not allow it." The small, shadowy Akaros breaths smoke at the ships, destroying all but one tiny vessel that reaches the coastline. "But they came anyway- a small coastal town, unknowingly built on the bones of mortals dead for millenia, was eventually founded under my nose. I let them be, even as they expanded, Consuming more territory for themselves.” The ship transforms into a small town, and then grows, glowing purple buildings spread across the coastline. Ondo: As Akaros tells his story, the visions Ondo remembers from his awakening seem to play in his head, and make sense for the first time. Akaros: “Eventually, they felt entitled to the land. That the presence of so many destructive creatures, my presence, was offensive. And so the Heroes came.” The town forms into a band of crusaders on horseback, swords drawn, before a shadowy dragon sweeps them away “and went. More and more over decades and centuries as word of the dragon menace grew among the burgeoning mortal influence. The dragonlands were under threat of becoming merely land for their use.” The smoke expands into a map of the dragonlands, the coast filled with glittering purple lights. “But I would not allow that to be.” From the far end of the continents, the shadow Akaros rises, and flies over the mortal settlements, breathing puffs of smoke down upon them. In a single pass, only purple embers remain, and much of the coastline is broken into hundreds of smaller islands. “The balance had shifted, and the mortals knew the dragonlands as a place of fear and death. Heroes still came seeking glory, and others seeking whatever holds the hearts of mortals, all found destruction. Until the Calamity.” Shadow Akaros appears again, flying over a battlefield of demons and mortals “I was content to let the warring factions war- it had little to do with the dragonlands, and less to do with dragons themselves. Some of the ascendants took sides, others remained neutral like me.” The Akaros ascends, flying high above the conflict “But I was betrayed.” “Someone used the conflagration as cover to get close to me and strike me down.” The shadow Akaros disperses into smoke, which hangs in the air “I know not their identity, nor do I know the weapon they used, but it was not a battle. I merely was, and then was not.” The smoke collects and flows behind large doors that slam shut. “My essence was sealed away for nearly a thousand years, until Belxari- still mortal, found me and released me.” A horned humanoid opens the doors and stands in a shocked pose along with another humanoid and the tiniest dragon as the smoke flows around and past them. “I knew not who or what I was at first, though it returned to me in time. Eventually, Belxari ascended herself, and, in what I presume was addressing her youthful indiscretions, located me and offered her aid.” The smoke forms into a familiar Tiefling shape, extending her hand to a mass of smoke. Tallo: tallo opens her mouth to speak a number of times throughout but isnt about to interrupt this Akaros: “I benevolently allowed her to be of use to me, and she found a vessel for me to occupy while I regain my strength and uncover the plot against me. You know the rest.” All of the dispersed smoke collects and flows back into Ondo Ondo: Ondo is quiet and lets all of that sink in, his mind still buzzing. tallo: after a long silence “...um. why did you, uh...share all of this?” Akaros: "Ondo wanted a bedtime story to see if he'd actually be able to sleep." Kiono: "Tch." Ondo: "I do not think I'll be sleeping for a long time." Tallo: the amount of words ive heard from a god or goddess today is higher than i ever thought i’d hear in my entire life. which was zero. but like. still. Ondo: "What do you plan to do, when... you've got your strength back? After we've dealt with the plot?" Akaros: "I don't know." "Go home, I guess." Ondo: "Thank you for sharing, anyway. I don't want to say I'm entirely capable of understanding everything, but I am closer now than I was." Kiono: "What sort of stalemate did the gods bring about? Just... wrestled Meyrin into a seat on the Council and told her to behave herself?" Akaros: "I'm not certain, but it was many iterations of the council before Meyrin found a seat. Both sides were forced into indirect conflicts, instead of vast armies marching overland. Much of it had to do with the mortals emerging again." Tallo: “your mother was a MOON? that doesnt even exist anymore?? or like, pieces of her became the moon yumia? is yumia like....your step-mother then?” Kiono: "If a step-mother is formed from the shattered remains of the original mother, it sounds like yes." Ondo: "That is not... what step-mothers are. I am quite certain." Akaros: "I don't know we're like cousins or something?" Tallo: “you said some names ive never heard of. or maybe i’m just too tired. who’s that...pro-whoever?” Kiono: "Progenitus, I believe. Cienant is another name I don't recognize." Akaros: "Progenitus, the original creator of the realms, who forged it from the elemental chaos of the primordials. He is... Truly gone. Probably. Cienat is one of the Ascendant dragons, the nurturer." Tallo: “this is...definitely nothing covered in history lessons.” Akaros: "Mortals tend to focus on only their own history." "Which is really silly when Dragon History is way cooler." Tallo: tallo nods yes “yeah it is.” “okay but....why did you wipe out people when they tried to settle in the dragonlands?” Akaros: "Mortals ruin whatever they touch. They were on the verge of ruining the planet before Meyrin came and posed a bigger threat. Had we not been summoned for her I'm sure we would have eventually to deal with them." Kiono: "So you were summoned? Was it a person or group that initiated your hatching?" Akaros: "I don't know for certain. Something called to us." Tallo: "Wait, how were mortals going to ruin the planet??" Kiono: "But it wasn't the gods, because they were.... asleep..?" Akaros: "I'm not sure. Someone explained it once but I didn't understand. Something about gas." "And no, the gods remained dormant for a time." Tallo: "g.....gas????" more to herself than to anyone else Kiono: "So what you're saying is that your enjoyment of slaying countless people comes from.... self defense." Akaros: "In hindsight, perhaps an... overexuberant reaction, but you could phrase it that way." "Though I wasn't exactly loathe to do it." Kiono: "Then my earlier warning still stands." Akaros: "Noted." Tallo: "what earlier warning?" Kiono: "I told him not to revel in his slaughter. He decided he had something to prove and told his story." She sort of smirks. "In self defense." Veggrek: “How does this impact what we do going forward?” Tallo: "well i thought it was a cool story * ___ * " Akaros: "It probably doesn't? Kiono's orb quest seems unrelated, other than Belxari's involvement." Tallo: "belxari........i wonder if that means she has the same enemy as you? she freed you, so whoever the betrayers are wouldnt be happy about that, right?" sleepy mumbling, is yet again really more talking to herself than anyone else Veggrel: “Were you the only thing preventing the light of civilization from reaching the Dragonlands?” Akaros: "I don't know. Belxari's motives are unknown to me." "Probably not the only thing, but certainly the biggest thing." Tallo: "so if you get your form back, and you return home, you'll wipe everything out there again?" Akaros” "I hadn't thought of it. I don't know what's there, now." Veggrek: Veggrek appears to be trying to do math in his head. Because he is. He is doing that. Kiono: "....How old are you, Akaros?" Akaros: "Approximately Ten-thousand years" Tallo: "what is is like, being such an old grandpa?" genuinely curious sleepy tone Akaros: "I never had kids, much less grandchildren." "But my age grants me a perspective afforded to few, I suppose." "Mortal goals and ambitions seem to me about as significant as finding out whether admiral Seto Keinobi rescues his brother from the Pegasus Galaxy in the next Star Walk book." Tallo: "YOU HAVE BEEN READING IT" hahahahahaha cecily i'm actually getting an ancient dragon god slash tissue to read star walk hahahahahahahaha "who's your favorite character so far?" Ondo: Ondo has been quiet thus far. "Mortals don't really ruin everything they touch, do they? They... are responsible for creating good things too." Akaros: "I wonder." Ondo: Ondo is looking down now, returned to carving the wood in his hands very carefully and with intent. Tallo: "in ten thousand years, do you ever get bored of it all?" stifles a yawn as she asks fine dont answer my question. but i KNOW you're reading it hehe Veggrek: “Oh, if— if you’re ten thousand years old, you might— does the name Varren mean anything to you?” Akaros: "No, I know like, three mortal names, tops." "And boring? I don't know." Veggrek: “Okay, and what if I were to draw their heraldic crest...” Veggrek starts to get up. Kiono: "Squire Veggrek, he's... sort of been, unavailable for the last 900 years..." Ondo: "Wrong continent I think too..." Veggrek: “I— well...” Veggrek sits back down. Akaros: "Well, that was... An experience. Time for bed." Kiono: Kiono looks around and realizes that '''everyone' is in her room for once. She doesn't know what to do with that.'' Tallo: tallo will greet pronza, drag herself and her pillow back to her room, and not be able to get to sleep quite so easily as before because that sure was a LOT Veggrek: Veggrek follows Tallo and returns to his post on the end of her bed. “So, one year, the Lady Dyana and I were tasked with dispatching a dire bear that was hibernating in an abandoned barn...” Tallo: "didn't you already--''yawn''--tell me this one?" Veggrel: “Yes. But it’s familiar to you, so you won’t be on pins wanting to see how it ends. I’m trying to help you get back to sleep.” Tallo: "aw. thanks veggrek" Veggrek: “Certainly. So, the trouble with it was really the colony of wailing fungus that had formed underneath the roof, which any significant motion or sound would disturb...” Kiono: After Veg and Tallo leave, Kiono pulls the journal and orb back out and starts at the end of the journal and works her way through a few entries backwards before finally going to sleep. Ondo: After Dolly is repaired, Ondo spends the rest of the night carving a small, six-winged dragon, with its wings held aloft (for however much progress he makes on it). '' ''Also he glues together the swear blocks, because it's been a night Category:OOS